Guardian vs Shadow Crawler
by Osrane ne Nsoroma
Summary: This story is about when a new creature comes through the portal fallowed by a powerful girl. The mages are suppose to help the girl capture the creature. Except the girl doesn't want help. To make things worse they can't tell the differance between the
1. Guardian & Shadow Crawler

Disclamer: I don't own the Avalon books but if I did that would be so cool but I don't. Any way on with the story.

"Emily, Dreamer just told me the portal has opened," Adriane Carday yelled in to the Ravenswood Manor library as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the portal? Did Dreamer say if anyone came through?" Emily asked over the huge pile of books she'd been looking at.

"Ya, he said it was Moonshadow, Zach, Dawn Runner, and some other mistwolves with a message from the farimentals. Wonder what they want?"

"Hm. Well lets go see what they want? "

"Where are you going with out me?" Kara asked as she came into the library with Lyra.

_The portal has opened, Kara _Lyra said, _that's why I hurried you here._

"Ooo. Maybe Adriane can ask Zach to the dance next week," Kara said smiling at Adriane.

"Can it Blondie! And no way am I going to that dance!" Adriane snapped back while trying to tear Emily away from her books.

"You would if you had a hot date," Kara said still smiling.

"What about you? Are you asking Lorren to the dance? I ca just see you explaining his skin color!" Adriane snapped.

"I already did. He can come because of - well you know royal stuff and all." Kara said still smiling

"Why are you so happy Oh queen of the too trendy?" Adriane asked irritably.

Before Kara could answer Lyra spoke _She is happy because her friends have suddenly accepted Ravenswood and are not calling you dweebs anymore. Now can we go see what they want please?_

"Kara did you do something to them?" Emily asked as Adriane succeeded in getting her away from the books.

"What? No way. Why would I do that?" Kara asked confused.

"Because Blondie, You want them to like us and except Ravenswood."

"I didn't!"

"What going on in here? I have things to say and we have visitors who want to tell us something." Ozzie said as he strolled into the library.

"Ok let's go guys. Ozzie on the way tell us what you want to say." Emily said trying to distract Kara who was still smiling and Adriane who was shutting daggers at he.

They headed out the door when Ozzie started speaking.

"Well something scared the anim-" he started

"Hold up! We're not getting anymore spellsinging shape shifters are we? Cuz I'm so not up to it!" Kara said cutting Ozzie off.

"Well I don't think so. Any way the portal opened last night. And we have good reason to believe that something evil came through. Dreamer, Lyra, Bahltazar, Ronif, Rasha, and I searched the entire preserve and found that the animals that saw the portal open are acting strange. Like in that movie Emily and I watched last night where people are hypnotized."

"Oh man! I knew it it's a harpy! Got… to… find…ear plugs!" Kara said as she rummaged around her backpack for earplugs.

"No in the movie the hypnotized did what ever they were told." Emily said

"Ya, they were asking questions as if they didn't' know about you girls," Ozzie said.

"Emily Ozzie, this is not a movie, and Kara, it's not a harpy!" Adriane said snappishly.

"I have got an idea. Emily could use her stone and wake them up, and the we'll ask what they saw and hunt it down." Kara said.

"And that ladies and gentle-animals was a huge revelation from Kara Davis." Adriane said sarcastically earning her a glare from Kara.

"Actually that would work," Ozzie said.

_Greetings from Aldenmor mages, _Moonshadow said lying in the grass by Bahltazar, _we have an important message from the Farimentals. _

"Hi," came a chorus from the group as they entered the clearing.

"Hi Adriane, Drake says to say 'Hi mamma', Zach says smiling.

"Hi Zach," Adriane replied

"Ask him-" Kara whispered in to her ear but stopped when Adriane stepped on her foot.

"So what this message? Are those the animals?" Emily added to Ozzie watching some animals herded over by other mistwolves.

"The message is 'Greeting Mages, we've sent Zach and the mistwolves to tell you that a new danger is headed your way it may have already arrived. This creature is calledShadow Crawler. It Hypnotizes, reads minds, and erases the memories off it's victims. It can also shape shift and dissolve in to night. It comes from the Dark Lord who may have allied with the Dark Sorceress and Spider Witch. A world as powerful as Avalon has been keeping track of it. One of their mages, the Guardian of Earth, they are called Guardians for they guard every world on the web and beyond, has been hunting it. She has been hunting it across the Web to the Ravenswood portal. Her world has asked us to ask you to help her capture it.Shadow Crawler will appear to you as a normal person. The Guardian (her names is Rhianna) will appear as an out-sider. If any other wolves come to Ravenswood or horses don't worry they are bonded to Rhianna. Well good-bye mages may you search be fruitful'," Zach finished off.

Silence.

"Wow! Did they tell you anything else?" Emily asked breaking the silence

_Yes, they did they said 'Please don't go after the Crawler alone, and Rhianna wasn't exited about working with you so don't irritate her or it will cuast you_. Dawn Runner said as she came over and laid by Moonshadow.

"That means no fighting over dumb stuff," Emily told Adriane and Kara.

"Well ok, I guess we try not to." Kara said.

That made Lyra role on the ground laughing. _If the fate of the Web rested on Adriane and you not fighting, we could expect the Web destroyed in a day!_

"I resent that Kara and I could not fight for that much time!" Adriane said frowning.

Now that got everyone laughing so hard that his or her stomachs ached.

Moonshadow glanced up and said _Wolf brother we should get back it's not safe for the pack to remain here. We could attract the Crawler's attention._

Zach nodded, "Moonshadow's right we had better go. Bye everyone." With that Zach and the mistwolves went though the portal.

"Well what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"I say we wait for them to come to us, because I had better get home soon," Kara said glancing at her watch.

"I'm with Blondie. Gran wants me to try her knew recipe." Adriane said pretending togag.

"Bye," Kara said leaving the field.

"Emily you better heal those animals before you go. What help?" Adriane said walking toward the animals

"Thanks," Emily said.

After they finished with the animals that we're to tired to talk the girls and animals left the field. Not noticing the figure in the shadows.

"You failed to keep the animals, Crawler," came a voice out of the night said to the figure.

"I did not I just wanted to see them in action. I'll get the animals back no problem," the figure said coming out of the shadows.

"Oh so you have a plan,"

"Yes, it'll be easy. I think I'll play the sugar card." The figure emerged from the shadows. It seemed to be made of ash with glowing red eyes, before it's shape swirled and became a teen-age girl. The girl then dissolved into shadow and crept away.


	2. Which is Which?

Chapter II 

**(For those of you who don't know Roman numerals that's chapter 2**

**The story **

"Hey Kara" Heather yelled down the hall, "Where were you on Sunday? You were supposed to meet us at the mall." Reaching Kara's locker.

" I told you I had to go to Ravenswood. You said it was ok." Kara said taking out her stuff for homeroom.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"You said it was cool and asked if you could help."

"What going on," Tiffany said as she walked up with Molly.

"Kara says that we told her that we think Ravenswood was cool."

"What? Kara you should know how we feel about it."

School bell rings.

"Tiff we need to get to home room," Kara said and headed down the hall towards homeroom.

As Kara went through the door way she was hit by an icy cold feeling that made her unicorn jewel sparkle. Looking around the room she saw a new girl sitting in the back. She was wearing a flowing lilac colored dress and chatting with another student. Kara sat down beside the girl with Tiffany ahead of her.

Shortly after they were seated the teacher began talking.

"I want everyone two welcome our new student. Latoya Sanders."

"Hello everyone," Latoya said looking at Kara and smiling.

_Her names not Rhianna she must be the Shadow Crawler. _Kara thought_ She seems so sugary. How can evil act like that? Duh, Kara it is an act you should know that!_

**MEAN WHILE WITH ADRIANE**

Adriane was just walking in to her class when she was hit by an icy cold wind hit her. Like Kara she also saw a new girl sitting in the back looking very annoyed at something. Instead of pastels she was wearing blue jeans, black t-shirt with a spider web pattern in silver, and a leather jacket. She was a complete opposite of Latoya.

"Everyone please say hello to our new student. Cristina Renalde." Her teacher said.

"Hi," Cristina said looking at Adriane and frowning.

_Well I'll bet she's not Rhianna. She definitely doesn't seem happy to see me. _

**AT LUNCH**

"You guys I think I saw that Shadow-thingy in homeroom," Kara said putting down her tray.

"What? You couldn't have, because I thought I saw it in homeroom," Adriane said looking at Kara confused.

"What was its name?" Emily asked.

"Mine's was Latoya Sanders."

"Mine's was Cristina Renalde."

"They both must be using an alias."

"Oh, there's Latoya," Kara said as Latoya came out of the school.

"Well we ask both to sit with us to figure it out," Emily said motioning for Latoya to come sit with them. Latoya smiled and walked over.

"Hi Kara and Kara's friends."

"Hi, you must be Latoya I'm Emily Fletcher."

"I'm Adriane Carday."

"Cool," Latoya said smiling.

"Hey there's Cristina." Adriane said motioning for her to come over.

Christina looked at them and frowned her eyes flashed just before she spun on her heels and went back into the school.

_You idiots! That's the Enemy!_ Kara, Emily, and Adriane heard echo through their heads.

"Oh, Cristina is a really mean. Personally I think she swallows fifty lemons every day." Latoya said.

"Ya she is a really nasty character." Adriane said

"Hey Latoya have you heard of the Shadow Crawler?" Kara asked.

Adriane could have sworn that just then Latoya's eyes flashed with anger and fear.

"Hum. No, is it a band or something?" Latoya asked.

"Uh. Yes, it is a really bad band." Emily said quickly.

"Oh well I've got to go. Bye."

They watched her disappear in to the school.

"Did any one hear something?" Kara asked.

"Ya," Emily and Adriane said at the same time.

"Any ideas which is which?" Adriane asked.

"No, but I hope Latoya is Rhianna." Emily said.

"Me to Cristina seems moody and hot- tempered. But she doesn't like us. Just like the Farimentals said." Kara said.

"Well let's meet at Ravenswood and talk more there." Adriane said.

After the agreed they left. Not noticing the rock that just started glowing. Farther a way the Shadow Crawler heard everything they said.

"Good," was all it said before dissolving away.


	3. Tyra and Shadow

Chapter III 

_Warrior, new animals have arrived. _Dreamer said to Adriane as she walked toward Ravenswood Manor.

"Really what kind? Do they need help?" Emily asked running up to Adriane.

_No, they are perfectly healthy. They are both wolves but not mistwolves._

"Not mistwolves? What other kinds can there be?" Adriane asked.

_Well it is strange they seem to be mentalwolves, but they disappeared a very long time ago._

"What are mentalwolves?" Emily asked.

"Hey kids," Kara said running up the drive.

"We're talking about some animals," Adriane told her filling her in on everything.

_Well mentalwolves are much more powerful that mistwolves,_ Dreamer began, _they can take the form a one element that they are usually named for._

"So if a mentalwolf is named Sunny it could turn in to sunlight?" Kara asked amazed.

_Yes, but mentalwolves disappeared long ago to a distant world._

"I'll bet they went to the world Rhianna came from." Emily said.

_Yes_

"hey were is Lyra?" Kara asked looking around.

She went to look for the wolves they disappeared a while ago into the trees. They being mistwolf ancestors are very good at moving around undetected.

_I couldn't find them. _Lyra said coming down from the sky.

"Well from what Dreamer says we don't expect you to unless they decide to show themselves," Adriane said.

"If we ask them maybe they could tell us about who Rhianna is." Kara said.

"hum. Well let's go find them." Emily said.

The group headed out after getting Ozzie from the library.

They searched for two hours before finding anything.

_I've found something! _Dreamer said looking at the prints that came from nowhere.

_It seems our new friends have decided to show them selves. _Lyra said looking around.

"Are you sure it's them?" Kara asked.

Before they could answer her Dreamer and Lyra looked at each other and took off.

"Hey!" Emily yelled after them.

When Lyra came back she told them, _we found them!_

"Where is Dreamer?" Adriane asked.

With them.

When they came to the clearing they saw two wolves laying in the sun. One was brown and black while the other was completely black. Dreamer seemed to be talking with them in another language.

The brown black one looked at them. _Greetings._

The black also looked up and nodded.

"Uh. Hi I'm Emily. This is Adriane, Kara, Ozzie, and you have already met Dreamer and Lyra." Emily said rather nervously.

_I am Tyra of Earth_ the brown and black said.

_I am Shadow. Tyra added "of Earth" because her name does not say what her element is. _The black said.

Tyra growled at Shadow in annoyances. _Have you found Rhianna and the Shadow Crawler?_

At that Shadow groaned.

"What is wrong with him?" Adriane asked.

_Some believe that Shadow is the Crawler, for his name and element. _Tyra explained

"Oh that makes sense," Kara said.

They all sat across from then mentalwolves.

_You have a very intelligent wolf, Warrior._ Tyra said to Adriane making Dreamer give a prideful bark. _Have you heard much from Storm bringer?_

"No."

_Well she must be watching since she cannot be with you. _Shadow said.

"I guess."

"Could you tell us what Rhianna's alias is?" Emily asked.

That seemed to surprise them.

_You mean you have not figured it out?_ Shadow asked.

"Well no." Kara said.

_Do you know?_ Lyra asked.

Lyra had started to pace restlessly.

_We are not to tell._ Tyra said watching Lyra.

"Oh. What's wrong with them?" Emily asked.

Dreamer hand joined Lyra in pacing around the clearing's prim niter.

All of a sudden the jewels lit up.

At that Shadow and Tyra stud up and growled.

_Crawler_ was all Dreamer could manage before he turned toward the mages and growled.

"Dreamer?" Adriane asked coming toward him, but stopping when he tried to bite her.

Lyra also turned toward them and lunged.

Kara just got out of the way in time.

_The Crawler has hypnotized them! _Shadow said.

"What do we do?" Ozzie who had fallen asleep had woke up a few minutes before.

_Healer sent your magic at Lyra and Dreamer. _Tyra said.

_Warrior and Blazing Star send your magic at ii!_ Shadow said nodding to the figure that had come into the clearing.

It looked like a werewolf made of ash with glowing eyes.

"Don't listen to those flea bags," It said in a comforting sweet way.

Emily had already freed Dreamer and was protected be her bond with Lorelei. The spell over Lyra was fighting.

Adriane was protected by Dreamer's magic.

Kara was unprotected.

Kara took a step toward Lyra.

"Yesss," the Crawler hissed.

"Kara don't listen!" Emily yelled at her.

Emily with help from Ariel, who had swooped in to find out what the commotion was, had broken the spell over Lyra, and was working on Kara.

They had easily broken the spell, and were helping Adriane.

Adriane had been having some help from Tyra and Shadow, but had directed half of it to help Kara.

"I will destroy all of you!" The Crawler said before turning to shadow.

_It will be back_. Lyra said growling.

"But we know we can beat it now." Kara said.

_No. It was merely testing your skills._ Shadow said.

"oh," Ozzie said before falling back to sleep.

"What's with him?" Adriane asked Emily.

"He was pigging out on liver snaps and warm milk." Emily said.

"Oh, so Kara. How did it feel being hypnotized?" Adriane asked Kara.

"It was terrible." Kara said shaking her head.

_You should return to your homes. Much has yet to happen._ Tyra said breaking in to leaves that the wind blew away. Shadow fallowed dissolving in to shadow.

"I'm all for what they said. Bye." Kara said heading toward the trail.

"Me to bye Adriane," Emily said fallowing Kara.

Lyra had fallowed Kara, and Ariel had flown to tell the other animals leaving Adriane and Dreamer.

"Well Dreamer want to learn how to play catch?" Adriane asked Dreamer as they left the clearing.

_What is catch?_

"I'll show you."

After they were out of earshot the Crawler returned.

"What was that they leveled you!" An angry voice demanded. It was different from the other one.

"I was testing their combined power."

"Fine. Just remember that the Dark Lord loaded you to me! There for you must do as I tell you!"

"Yes I know. My plan is working fine! Why do you want them to think your this Dark Sorceress or Spider Witch?"

"Because you incapable dust cloud. They know that they are there sward enemies. Get them on my side and I will destroy the Fairy Realms, the Dark Sorceress, the Spider Witch, and any one else who tires to stop me!"

"Fine," with that the Crawler disappeared.


	4. Kalia, Goddess of Storms

Chapter IV 

_Hope you all like my story so far._

Rhianna had been tracking the Shadow Crawler for 2 hours since it had attacked the mages.

She had tracked it to the Astral Planes on to the Plane of Illusion.

There she lost the Crawler's trail.

Not having to hide her appearance she had changed back in to her normal self. Blue jeans, midnight blue tee, black hair, purple and green eyes, and black wings with veins of metallic blue and purple.

_Where did that hunk of lard go?_ Rhianna wondered. _It's not powerful enough to hide this long._

_Thud_. Something heavy had landed behind her.

Before she could turn around whatever it was had zipped past her and knocked her to the ground.

"Where is your nasty master?" She asked standing up and looking at the giant dust cloud headed her way. It stopped about four feet from her and took human form.

"Wouldn't you like to know," It sneered at her.

"Well duh! That's why I asked! The moron is usually her by know. Ranting about his latest scheme like some low rate TV villain," Rhianna snapped back.

"I'm helping out a friend of his." The Crawler said like it was something to be proud of.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does evil help evil? It makes good's job so much harder."

"Because evil rules good drools!"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you helping?"

"ME!" A new voice thundered.

"Who the tell are you?" Rhianna asked the figure of a young woman in a flowing gray dress.

"I am the storm goddess Kalia. Soon to be empress of the universe."

"Whoa. Huge ego alert."

"Do not mock me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I will soon be-"

"Ya Ya. You will soon be-"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME FOR I WILL SOON B-"

"Hey that's rude! You should never interrupt your superiors!"

"Superiors! I'll teach you to disrespect me! Crawler attack!"

"Whoa! Touché."

The Crawler that had been standing still watching the two suddenly turned into a dust cloud (The dust cloud is just as deadly as a bolder) again and lunged at Rhianna.

Rhianna easily took a side step, and the Crawler lunged past.

_This shouldn't be hard._

The Crawler came at her again.

She held out her hands, and the Crawler hit knocking the two to the ground and rolls a little.

Rhianna was up first.

Before the Crawler could get up Rhianna sent vines out that intertwined its self around the Crawler.

In the impact the Crawler became human in confusion.

Kalia seeing she was losing called, "This isn't over!" and disappeared.

Rhianna stood there a little while longer to relocate her arm that had been dislocated when the Crawler hit her.

_Ouch! I guess I better tell those mages about Kalia._

When she got back to her house see sent the mages e-mail.

Sender: Unknown

To: Look alive new info.

I have new info about the Shadow Crawler. You all are wrong! It isn't working for the Spider Witch and the Dark Sorceress. It is on loan for the Dark Lord to someone named Kalia…

_Before I get a lot of mail asking where the rest off the message is. I'll tell you know that it is continued on to the next chapter._


	5. Rhianna

Chapter V

_Hope you like the story so far._

"…a storm goddess (with a huge ego) who has the totally original idea of takeing over the world." Ozzie finished off Rhianna's e-mail.

"I've never heard of Kalia," Emily said rereading the e-mail.

"Neather have I, but that doesn't mean she is not for some other world." Adriane said.

"Ozzie hit reply," Kara said.

"Why? It's from _unknown_." Ozzie asked.

"Because every e-mail has a from. You can hide the address but you'll still get a reply." Kara answered.

"Wow. Who would have known Barbie had a brain!" Adriane said patting Kara on the head.

"Cut it out you two." Emily said when Kara pulled Adriane's hair.

"Ask if she's Cristina or Latoya." Kara told Ozzie while she rearranged her hair.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Adriane asked skeptically.

"Well it's worth a shot." Kara snapped back.

"There it's sent now all we have to do is wait." Kara said.

It didn't take long for the reply.

Sender: Unknown

To: Reply

Nether I'm Rhianna.

"Well that wasn't much help." Kara said deflated.

"I hate to say it, Blondie, but I told you so." Adriane said smiling.

"Can it Xena!" Kara snapped back.

"Well let's discuss the who is Rhianna problem." Ozzie said walking over to the couch.

"Person one. Latoya Sanders. She's nice and carefree. So I think guardians are nice to the people they help and they are care free, because they can get away with much on Earth." Kara said.

"Okay. That does make sence, but Rhianna didn't want help so she could treat us coldly. The Shadow Crawler could be nice to lure us in." Emily said.

"Yah."

"That brings us to person two. Cristina Renalde. She doesn't seem to like us much. Sence Rhianna didn't want help so she could be resentful. Also the Shadow Crawler probably doesn't like us to much." Adriane said.

"That also makes sence." Ozzie said.

"Well let's call Cristina and ask." Kara said.

"I'll do it." Adriane said reaching for the phone.

"Um does anyone know her number?" Emily asked.

"Ya I do that' why I'm calling." Adriane said.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Hi, Is Cristina there?"

"Ya I can wait."

"Adriane put on the speaker." Kara hissed in to her ear.

"Here she is."

"Hello?"

"Um hi. This is Adriane from school."

"So?"

"Well I was wondering."

"What?"

"Well. Uh." Adriane trailed off.

"What?"

"Are you Rhianna?" Kara said in to the speaker.

"I could do that!" Adriane said.

"Well it is about time! The Fairimentals said you would figure it out earlier."

"So you are?" Emily asked.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Could you come over to Ravenswood tomarrow afternoon?" Ozzie asked.

"Fine." With that Rhianna hung the phone.

"Well that was easiy." Ozzie said.

"What if she was leing?" Kara asked.

"We'll find out tomarrow." Emily said.

"I geuss." Kara said.

_I hope you all gald to know who Rhianna is._


	6. The Plan

Chapter VI

The mages had been waiting in the library waiting for her.

Adriane and Kara had gotten so stressed that they fought over every little thing.

Like when Kara tried to make a conversation.

"I bet she looks like Cristina," Kara said.

"She doe not!" Adriane snapped.

"How would you know?"

"Because she would look different."

"That made know sense!"

"_HUNTH! MEEEMEE._"

"What the?"

Emily had fallen asleep.

After awhile Kara voiced the idea.

"She stood us up."

"She probably busy with another world." Emily said even though she didn't believe a word of it.

In truth Rhianna was curious about their patience and was testing it.

They hadn't noticed that she was sitting on a latter watching them till she cleared her throat.

"Huh? What? Oh!" Adriane said looking up.

Kara looked up and shook Emily awake.

"How long have you been there?" Adriane demanded.

"Oh, long enough to know that you and Kara have horrible patience and Emily didn't get enough sleep last night." Rhianna said jumping down from the ladder.

They used this time to take in her appearance.

She was wearing faded blue jeans, a purple shirt with a sliver spider web design on it, and a black cloak. The coolest things were her violet and emerald cat shaped eyes and the stunning, black wings with the metallic blue and purple veins that looked like silk stretched on to a invisible frame.

Kara spoke first, "Whoa. Do uh. All guardians look like you?"

Rhianna shook her head, "No, all guardians are different. Different wings, eyes, powers, and personalities."

"Personalities?" Adriane asked confused.

Rhianna smiles and says, "As I understand, you thought I was a sweet little sprite or some garbage like that."

"Oh uh sorry," Emily said.

"Do you have unicorns in your world?" Kara asked.

Rhianna sighed, "Yes we do have unicorns in Antergora, but they are always spreading magic through the Astral Planes. For your information Earth is my home world as well as one of my elements."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Adriane asked.

"What about me?" Rhianna asked frowning.

"What do you guard?"

"Hum. Well I guard all sorts of worlds."

"You said Earth was your element what did that mean?" Emily asked.

"Well. Most Guardians inherit their powers, and there is a group that since the creating has guarded the elemental and celestial elements. I am the Earth guardian In charge of keeping nature strong. Also I am the moon guardian. In charge of lighting the night."

"Cool I'm a fire mage, Adriane is like you and is a Earth mage, Emily is a water mage, Ozzie is a air mage, and Zach Adriane's boyfriend is a time mage." Kara said.

"Lovely."

"Kara's boyfriend is a goblin!" Adriane said.

"Whatever. What you do on your own time is your business."

"Do you have any ideas?" Rhianna asked.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"About to catch the Crawler."

"I have one," Kara said.

"What?"

"Can guardians make stuff appear out of nothing?"

"No, well kind of, we need something to make it out of."

"Well maybe we could lead it to some where and you could make a cage like thing trap it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Already tried it," Rhianna said, "It always got out some how."

"Well maybe since it's made of darkness if you blast it with light in the cage before it escapes." Kara suggested.

"No, already tried it."

"Well what havn't you tried?" Adriane asked.

"I've tied everything! Heck, I've even tried stakes and silver bullets. Nothing's worked."

"May be we could trap it in something." Emily said.

"Like a jar or stone?" Rhianna asked thinking it over in her head.

"Like when the Spirit pack was stuck in a power crystal." Adriane asked.

"Unless either Emily or you have a power crystal that i don't know about, that wouldn't work." Kara said.

"You might not need a power crystal of _Avalon_," Rhianna said.

"Is there any other kind?" Emily asked.

"Well, a perk of being a elemental guardian, is that you are an extremely powerful elemental master. It is possible to make a crystal like the power crystal that could, in theory, capture and hold the Shadow Crawler."

"Wait you can make a power crystal?" Kara asked.

"No, it's impossible to make a complete copy of someone elses work.Only the person who made them originally can make more. Why? do you feel bad about braking one?"

"How do you know Kara broke one?" Emily asked.

"Who doesn't know? Its not every day someone destroys one! Any way I ever said the person who made them was dead did I?"

"They must be! No one can live that long!" Adriane said laughing at the thought.

"Honestly! You should know that nothing is impossible with magic!" Rhianna snapped.

Rhianna looked at her watch and frowned. "I have to go. I'll need about 2 days to make the stone. Meet me in the Astral Planes."

"The Astral Planes? How are we supposed to get there?" Kara asked.

"Emily is bonded to a unicorn. Adriane is a world walker. And you are the blazing star. For you three it shouldn't be rocket science!" Rhianna said laughing.

"I'm sure Shadow and Ty might be able to help if you can't figure it out." She added she turned and broke it to light and disappeared.

"Great, what do we do now?" Kara asked.

"We can think about that tomarrow. If don't get home soon Mom'll kill me." Emily said.

"Tomarrow then?" Adriane asked everyone.

"Portal Field," Emily said.

"Be there or be squire," Kara added.


	7. Where is Kara and Lyra?

Finally after along time I've been inspired to finish this story. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Emily where is Kara?" Adriane asked as Emily walked in to the field.

"She's not here yet?"

"No, and now that I think of it I haven't seen Lyra either."

"Maybe she uh, maybe her parents wanted her to do something. By the way where is Dreamer?"

"Looking for Lyra and Kara. He was acting antsy, so I figured it would give him something to do. Here he comes."

Dreamer walked into the field fallowed by Tyra and Shadow.

_Greatings Mages,_ Tyra said nodding slightly to them, _lovely morning._

Shadow nodded but just barely.

_No trace of Kara or Lyra. They could just be late. _Dreamer said.

"Great she's not even here and she's already getting on my nerves." Ardiane said.

"Hey, are you guys here to get us to the Astral Planes?" Emily asked.

_We came to watch. You need Kara for that. And she seems to be absent. _Shadow said looking around

Ozzie poked his head out of Emily's back pack.

"You could try her cell phone she never leaves her house without it." he said.

"Never say never, Ozzie,I already tried it, with no answer." Adriane said.

"Did you try her home phone?"

"Yes, Kyle answered and said Kara refuses to speak to us freaks. He was, of course, being a jerk."

_Maybe not,_ Dreamer said turning to Tyra, _the Shadow Crawler can shape shift and hypmotize right?_

_That's right and if we're thinking the same thing you think it did something to Kara and Lyra?_

"If it did do something to Kara, whould it take her some where?" Emily asked trying to keep worry from her voice.

Shadow thought for a second before saying, _Bait, it's probably using Kara for bait. If it seperates you your weaker. You might want to call in reinforsements before you start looking for her. Do you know anyone?_

"We could call Zach, Drake, the mistwolves, and Kara has tones of friends in the Fairy Realms. We could probably get an army going." Adriane said.

"But do we know were to look?" Emily asked.

_In all the time Rhianna has been hunting it. We have noticed it prefers complexity and over elaborite lairs. Ususally in obvious places. _Shadow said.

"Aldenmor? It probably has tons of hidding places." Emily said.

"Or the Astral Planes. They're big enough to hide anything, and Rhianna wants us to meet her there." Adriane said.

_Rhianna, tracked it to the Plane of Illusion. That would be a good hiding place for it, and horrible for us. _Tyra said.

_How can it be bad? _Dreamer asked.

_On this plane anything goes. No laws, no order, just anrachy. If you want something bad enough there, it will be made. Its a very deceptive place._

"So, if we went there for Kara, we would get a Kara clone?" Ozzie asked

Shadow nodded.

"Is there a way to tell fakes from reality?" Emily asked.

_Yes, the landscape of the plane it mostly mist, and the illusions are made of the mist. All you really have to do is touch it and it would brake a part._

"It's not that bad then. We should call Aldenmor and the Fairy Realms." Emily said.

_Shadow can go and tell them. He has to go tell Rhianna about this new information anyway. I will say with you._ Tyra voulentered casuing Shadow to bare his teeth at her.

"Ok, well tell Zack and Drake I said hi." Adriane said.

Shadow nodded, before turning and dissalving into shadow.

"That is really cool." Emily said watching Shadow go.

_Not really you should see how the water and fire wolves go. You'ld be lucky if you didn't get soaked or burned. _Tyra said.


End file.
